


I'll make sure you think about me for the rest of the night

by shamelesssmut



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elio loves jealous Oliver, Fingering, Hand Job, Jealous Oliver, Kissing, M/M, Sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Oliver smiled at something that Miss Perlman had said and took a sip of his drink as his eyes stopped on Elio that was sitting across from him. The Perlman had some friends over - a family with their son. The boy was around Elio's age. He was good looking, sounded smart enough and couldn't stop himself from flirting with Elio. He was sitting next to Elio and was touching his hand way too often, leaning to whisper something in his ear every now and then and giving him the biggest smiles. He was so obviously flirting and it seemed like no one was paying him any attention. Elio have told him more than enough times that he had eyes only for him but that didn't exactly help his jealousy. It wasn't his fault that he stopped thinking clearly when he was jealous.





	I'll make sure you think about me for the rest of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So I wrote a little something about Elio and Oliver. I think that these two don't have nearly enough fanfics around. I hope that you like this one. Enjoy!

Oliver smiled at something that Miss Perlman had said and took a sip of his drink as his eyes stopped on Elio that was sitting across from him. The Perlman had some friends over - a family with their son. The boy was around Elio's age. He was good looking, sounded smart enough and couldn't stop himself from flirting with Elio. He was sitting next to Elio and was touching his hand way too often, leaning to whisper something in his ear every now and then and giving him the biggest smiles. He was so obviously flirting and it seemed like no one was paying him any attention. Not that they had to do anything but it was still getting on Oliver's nerves to have someone else so close to his Elio. Yes, he was his now. And he knew that he was a bit too jealous sometimes but he couldn’t help himself. He didn't want other people being all over his boyfriend. Elio was beautiful, smart and funny, he was interesting and charming and Oliver was not stupid. He knew how easy it was for people to fall completely in love with him. And okay, Elio have told him more than enough times that he had eyes only for him but that didn't exactly help his jealousy. It wasn't his fault that he stopped thinking clearly when he was jealous.

It was ridiculous. He knew that as well. They were living together for more than two years back in America. They had told Elio's parents about their relationship, that it all had started in the summer when Oliver had came to stay with them and the two had kept in touch even after Oliver had left. Elio had decided to go to college in America and once there they had decided to move in together, they had spent more than enough time apart. They were happy, living together was better than they thought it would even with the occasional silly fights.

They had decided to visit Elio's parents since it's been a while and they could both use the break. It was the middle of the summer, the days in Italy were hot and sunny, just as they were when the two had meet all these years ago. Okay, maybe it wasn't that long ago but Oliver definitely felt like it was ages ago. Being back there was a sweet reminder of his first meeting with Elio, their first kiss, first time. The start of everything. The bonus now was that they didn't have to hide. They could hold hands in front of Elio's parents, they could actually share a room, they could be completely and utterly themselves without worrying.

It was their third day then and Elio's father had told them that he had invited some friends for dinner. Turned out that their son and Elio were very close as kids and loved playing together but then they have lost touch as the family had moved away. Oliver had smiled at the boy when they have came, he had shaken his hand and hadn't thought much about the way the boy hugged Elio and held him a bit longer than normal. The two were old friends and Oliver was not that jealous. He was not jealous of everyone who talked to Elio or something. He was just jealous when there was a real reason behind it. And indeed he had a reason this time.

Elio loved him more than anything and he knew that, god, he knew that but he was still jealous when someone was so shamelessly flirting with his Elio. It was actually ridiculous if he thought about it. Elio was clearly not responding to the flirting but that wasn't stopping the other from continuing. It was getting on Oliver's nerves but of course there was nothing he could do to stop that. He was not about to make a scene in front of everyone. The parents of the boy were obviously good friends with the Perlmans and Oliver didn't want to ruin that with his jealousy but at the same time he have had enough. He moved his foot under the table and put it gently on Elio's feet, smiling softly at the boy when he looked at him.

Elio smiled back at him, shaking his head a bit at him and he was sure that Elio had seen it in his eyes. The jealousy and annoyance because he licked his lips and got up.

"I'm going to bring some more wine. Oliver, help me, will you?" Elio asked softly, smiling at him.

"Oh, I can help you." said the boy, looking up at Elio and Oliver wanted to punch him more than ever at that very moment but he just got up, clearing his throat. 

"I'm coming." he said, not looking at Elio's newest admirer. He gave the others a tight smile before he followed Elio in the house. He frowned a bit when he saw Elio walk past the kitchen and towards his father's office but he said nothing as he followed him. 

"That's not the kitchen and I'm pretty sure that your father's wine isn't in his office." Oliver said as he leaned against the doorway of the office.

Elio chuckled as he turned to look at him, shaking his head. "No, it's obviously not where he keeps his wine but Mafalda is probably in the kitchen and I wanted to talk to you. Alone." he said as he took a step closer to the other and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're ridiculous, you know?" he asked with a smile.

Oliver's pretended to be offended. "Me? Ridiculous? Such cruelty is surely uncalled for, Elio." he said, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Elio's waist and pulled him closer.

Elio smiled and leaned to peck his lips. "It's so obvious that you're jealous. And there is no reason for you to be. He's an old friend and that's all." he said against his lips, his fingers running through Oliver's hair gently.

Oliver sighed as he moved his hand over Elio's back gently. "That's definitely not how he sees things. And I'm only obvious to you because you know me. Your parents haven't even noticed." he said.

"Because they don't think you're ridiculous enough to be jealous of someone as him. I mean, yes, he's good looking..." Elio started, smiling when he got a grunt in response from Oliver "..but you're gorgeous and I've no eyes for anyone else." he hummed.

Oliver knew that already. He knew but it still annoyed him when someone was flirting with Elio right in front of his eyes. "I'm aware of that but he can keep his hands to himself, and his smiles and everything." he murmured. 

Elio smiled at him and grabbed him by the shirt as he pulled away and pulled Oliver in the room after himself. He closed the door after them and pushed Oliver against it.

"What are you doing?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against the door and looking at his boyfriend. "The others are waiting for us." he added quietly, not really caring that they were waiting. He got quiet possessive when he was jealous and he was planning on making out with Elio from the moment they had walked in the house.

"Showing you that I'm all yours." Elio smirked at him and leaned to kiss him hungrily as he undid Oliver's pants. Oliver gladly kissed him back but pulled away to look down when he felt Elio pushing his pants down.

"Okay, Elio, seriously we can't do that here or now." Oliver murmured but it all turned to a groan when Elio dropped to his knees. 

"Stop me then." the dark haired boy smirked cheekily at him before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lazily on it. He knew that Oliver would never actually turn down a blowjob or anything that Elio offered him. 

Oliver knew that now was really not the time nor the place to have Elio on his knees sucking him off but it felt good and it was definitely a nice reminder of the fact that Elio was all his. He looked down at him and moaned quietly, reaching to run his hand through the dark curls and pull on the gently as the boy took more of him in his mouth.

Elio hummed and looked up at the other, smirking at him and pulling away to lick on the head "I'm still open from this morning..." he whispered before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it firmly which got a curse out of Oliver. Elio gasped when a moment later he was being pulled up and kissed passionately, Oliver's hands impatiently working on pushing his shorts down.

Elio looked down when he felt his shorts dropping to the ground and hummed when Oliver wrapped his hand around his already half hard cock and started stroking him. 

"You're already hard." Oliver whispered with a pleased tone as Elio thrusted in his hand a bit, nodding quickly and letting out a quiet moan. 

"Of course that I am. Your cock was in my mouth a minute ago. What did you expect?" he murmured as he rested his head on Oliver's shoulder, biting on his shirt gently to stop himself from moaning. "And I may have thought about it a little throughout dinner." he whispered against Oliver's ear.

"You thought about it?" Oliver asked, his hand now moving faster on Elio, getting another small moan out of him and a nod. He loved every little noise that left Elio’s mouth. "And here I thought you were too busy catching up with your friend to think about me."

"I always think about you." Elio said quietly and leaned to kiss the other, thrusting in his hand again and gasping against his lips. He reached to grab his shoulder firmly, to hold on to it as he felt his knees give up a bit.

"Mmm, I'll make sure you think about me for the rest of the night, that's for sure." Oliver smirked when he pulled away. "I want you bend over the desk." he said as he moved to lock the door, just in case. He doubted that anyone would try getting in there but it was better to be sure that no one was about to walk in on them. That was going to be embarrassing.

Elio hummed and quickly moved towards the desk, bending over it and watching Oliver. "You get quite possessive when you're jealous. I must admit that I like it." he grinned at him.

Oliver shook his head as he walked towards the desk. "I simply like reminding you who you belong to." he said as he stopped behind him and ran his hands over Elio's cheek. "Are you sure I shouln't prep you first?" he asked. Elio's comfort always came first and he wanted to make sure that he was open enough and he was not going to hurt him.

"Told you I'm still open from this morning and I may have...added more lube when I was in the shower." Elio said, glancing back at Oliver.

Oliver groaned as he looked at him, putting his hand on Elio's back. "Don't tell me that you had this all planned?" he murmured, shaking his head as he positioned himself and without waiting for a reply pushing inside the boy. If he had opened himself in the bathroom right before the family had came over for dinner then he was still good enough for Oliver to fuck the hell out of him.

Elio groaned and grabbed the edge of the desk, shaking his head. "Well not exactly. I planned some fun activities later but I thought that'll have to wait for after dinner." he moaned quietly, thrusting back a bit. "Guess the fun comes before desert sometimes." he hummed and then bit on his bottom lip because Oliver was fully in him now and he really wanted to moan as loud as he could but he knew that this was not an option. Annoying.

"You naughty thing." Oliver grunted under his nose as he grabbed Elio's hips. "We don't have time to fool around so I'm going to make it quick." he said and the moment he had finished the sentence his hips had started thrusting against Elio's prostate, getting quiet moans out of Elio as the other was biting harder on his bottom lip.

Elio had absolutely no problem with things going a bit faster now. He knew that they had a whole night after dinner to take their time and kiss and touch each other. Now it was all about showing Oliver that he wanted no one else and that he was all his just as Oliver was all Elio's. Having the other slam against his prostate like that was driving him mad with the want to scream out his name but he bit harder on his bottom lip and gripped the desk tighter as he thrusted back just as firmly. Oliver knew exactly how to push his buttons, how to move his hips, how hard to thrust against his prostate to get him going, to get him so close so fast and he loved it. He loved every second of it. He was almost there, almost there. One more thrust and he was about to come and imagine his surprise when Oliver pulled out of him with a groan.

"The hell are you doing, Oliver?!" Elio whined, blinking when he was pulled up and turned around to face the other.

"You'll make a mess if you cum on the desk." Oliver shrugged as he put his fingers in front of Elio's mouth. "Suck." he said as he dropped on his knees and sucked on Elio's cock firmly, looking up at the other and moaning quietly. Elio groaned and grabbed Oliver's wrist as he leaned to suck on his fingers. The other had a point, they could not just cum like that, they didn't have the time to clean the mess. He sucked wetly on Oliver's fingers, not taking his eyes of the gorgeous blonde on his knees for him, sucking him off so good.

Oliver pulled his fingers after a moment when he was satisfied with how wet they were and moved them to push two fingers inside Elio. He quickly found Elio's sweet spot again and started moving his fingers against it, rubbing it firmly as he help sucking firmly on the head. A broken moan in the form of Oliver's name had left Elio's lips right before his whole body started shaking and Oliver got the sweet taste of Elio on his tongue. He hummed as he gladly rank everything and pulled away, licking his lips.

Elio hadn't even came down from his high completely as he pushed Oliver to sit down on the chair that was behind him and moved on his knees. "Your turn." he whispered before he wrapped his lips around Oliver and started sucking him off again. 

"You're so hot." Oliver groaned quietly, his hand going through Elio's curls again, he tugged on them gently when he felt himself getting close in a warning to Elio and in response the boy sucked more firmly, bobbing his head faster and soon Oliver was coming as well, Elio's name a whisper on his lips.

"I think we both just had our dessert earlier." Elio grinned up at him and moved to kiss him, licking inside his mouth and tasting himself, sure that Oliver was tasting himself in his mouth.

Oliver cupped his cheek and nipped on his bottom lip. "Let's go back before I decide to have my way with you again." he whispered.

"Are you going to keep giving me the jealous look all night?" Elio teased as he got up, moving to pull on his shorts.

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly as he got up, pulling up his pants and fixing his hair. "No, I'm planning on doing something productive for the rest of dinner." he said, moving to run his hand through Elio's curls and fix them a bit. Now he had a full on sex hair on and as much as Oliver loved that he couldn't let him walk back like that.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Elio asked as he smiled at the other.

"Thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you once we go to bed." Oliver smirked at him, chuckling quietly at the way the boy's mouth dropped open in surprise. He leaned to kiss his cheek softly and walked out of the office.

"You can't just say that and walk away." Elio groaned as he went after him to the kitchen.

"Oh, I can." Oliver grinned at him and smiled at Mafalda as they walked in the kitchen. He picked up a bottle of wine and looked at Elio. "Your wine, dearest." he said with his softest voice, acting as if nothing had happened.

Elio groaned quietly. "I hate you sometimes." he murmured, looking at him.

"You love me." Oliver grinned before he kissed the top of his head and went back outside.

Elio rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he followed Oliver. He set the bottle of wine in the middle of the table and sat down. He was pretty sure that it was obvious where he and Oliver had disappeared to. No one takes that long to pick wine. No one made a comment about it but somehow Oliver got what he wanted again because Elio's friend did not flirt with him any more for the rest of the night. Oliver was visibly pleased with it as he spent the rest of the night mostly smirking at Elio and this smirk, this smirk was enough to make things to him. It was not just a smirk. It was a promise of what's to come once the guests left.


End file.
